Toby, Don't Be A Hero
by Jasmine Melody
Summary: Toby goes to war and Sarah gets a letter that sends her into a crying rage. Now alone she makes a call to Jareth. Can he heal her? What about a heir? rated for lemony goodness and language? And who is Myria and what does she have to do with the Labyrinth?
1. Oh Toby, You Promised!

A/N: Alrighty folks this was going to be a one-shot that my muse cooked up a few nights ago but it evolved. I really hope you like it. It's rated for limy and lemony goodness in later chapters! Enjoy and pretty please review! Oh and I don't own the Labyrinth nor any of the other characters. Nor do I own the Song Billy, Don't be a hero.

* * *

**Chapter one: Oh Toby, You promised!**

* * *

Sarah gazed into her little brothers big blue eyes, crying silently and with no small amount of fear she whimpered to him, "Toby, don't be a hero. Don't be a fool with your life. Please, Toby, don't be a hero and just come back to me alive. I love you, please..."

22 year-old Toby glanced gently down at his big sister, "Don't worry sis I'll keep my head down. I promise."

"_Passengers, now boarding, flight 192 to..."_

"That's my flight, I have to go. I will call you as soon as I can. I love you sis. I'll be back by Christmas, you'll see."

With those last and fateful words Sarah watched as her baby brother boarded the plane that would take him to the war zone. After watching his plane take off she turned and headed to her car.

Going home, she thought about everything that happened. Toby was 19 when he first approached her with the idea of wanting to join the Army. Terrified, she refused the idea until her told her that he had already signed up and that he would be leaving in two weeks.

She shattered a mirror for the second time in her life.

Refusing to talk to him for a week, Sarah stayed mad, but eventually she finally calmed down enough for him to explain that he wanted to do something more than flip burgers or mooch off her for the rest of his life. He wanted to be the best that he could be, like she was.

She didn't know what to say to him after that. Publishing her first book had been easy and her second one was just as easy. All of her books were about her adventure in the labyrinth and about her friends. They were about how she grew up during the adventure, but Toby didn't have those memories nor did he have the imagination. Sometimes she wished he did. That he was more like her, she sighed, but then he wouldn't be her Toby.

After their parent passed away in that awful car accident she vowed that she would do her best by him. That she would always protect him. Now that he was older she realized that she couldn't protect him forever and that she would have to let him find his own way. Pulling into the drive, she finally let the fear that was churning inside her to bubble over.

She cried.

* * *

"Sir, we're pinned down. What should we do?" Toby looked at his commander with fear. He knew he promised his sister that he would make it home but if something didn't change he wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

"We need someone to sneak out and go meet up with our backup. They are still three days out and our radios are out and they need to be appraised of the situation."

With Toby's head up in the moment he forgot what his sister had said about being a hero. "I'll do it sir."

* * *

A loud knock roused Sarah from her sleep. She opened the door to find two men in uniforms there to greet her. "Ma'am, may we come in." She nodded, letting them in.

"It is probably best if you sat down." She turned and numbly walked to the couch and sat down. A single tear fell from her cheek as she tried to listen to what they were saying.

"His body was never found."

"He's a hero."

"You should be proud."

With that said, her head snapped up and her emerald eyes turned icy with disgust. "Get out!"

"But ma'am..." They protested in concern.

"GET OUT!" She roared, her eyes blazing with suppressed rage. They stood up and mumbled their condolences again. Once the door shut behind them she crumbled to the ground and hugged herself tight as she cried herself to sleep.

When Sarah awoke it was dark out. She lay on the floor trying to keep her sanity. She knew that this could happen... They both knew, but now for it to be actually happening..

"Oh Toby" she sobbed heart brokenly.

Sarah, not having the energy to stand, crawled up the stairs and on to Toby's bed. It was her old room but when their parents past she gave her room to Toby and took their parents room. Curling up into a tight ball she reached out blindly for something to hold onto when her hands met with something soft.

Peering through the darkness she caught sight of Lancelot. The bear she gave Toby right after... She sat up and made her way back to her room and lay on her own bed, her dazed eyes flashing as memories come back to her.

The Labyrinth...

Hoggle (if you ever need us)...

Sir Dydimus (Yes, my Lady, should you ever need us)...

Ludo, sweet, sweet Ludo (Sawah, need us, Sawah friend)

and,

and,

and...

Sitting up she cried out in a voice full of unbearable pain and torment.

"Jareth! I need YOU!"


	2. A Furious King

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with the second chapter. My muse is really on a roll. After this story though I am going to have to give her a short break. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! I don't own The Labyrinth or any of its characters no matter how much I want to! ^_^

* * *

Chapter two: A Furious King

* * *

Thunder crashed from above and lightning struck close to the house, the winds flung open the balcony doors. An owl swooped in and glitter showered everywhere as Sarah watched through tears as owl turned to man. Not even considering hesitating she flung herself off the bed and into the startled king's arms. Recovering quickly he wrapped arms around his precious queen.

Jareth was shocked to see Sarah so distraught. He had always dreamed that she would finally call for him but not like this... No, he never wanted this. It broke his heart to see her so upset, his precious queen. In one movement he swept her off her feet and sat down into a chair with her in his lap. Cradling her like a child, he rocked back and forth singing softly in her ear.

'There's such a sad love deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes.'

Jareth rubbed her back still singing, 'There's such a fooled heart beating so fast. In search of new dreams a love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart. As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone; wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you-oo-oo as the world falls down.'

Jareth could stand to hear her cry no longer. He teleported them to his chambers and laid her softly on the bed. Her eyes sparkling with fresh tears, he kissed her forehead softly, his eyes never leaving hers as he pressed his forehead to hers as he finished the song.

'I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars. As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone; wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you-oo-oo as the world falls down.'

Jareth watched as her eyes closed, her breathing evened out and then she slept.

"I'm here Sarah. My precious, my labyrinth queen, you break my heart with all your tears. Tell me, precious, what could have happened that would cause me to find you in such a state." Whoever is responsible had better run, I will kill them myself for causing tears to come to my treasure, he thought to himself as he closed his chamber door, casting a spell that it would alert him when she started to awaken.

"Now, I need to go check on my heir."

Stopping in his tracks he cursed at his stupidity. Toby! Her tears were for her brother. She must have thought him dead... Well, it wasn't far off from the truth actually, if he had been called a second later, Toby would have been dead. His heart clenched at the thought of losing either of them.

He never forgot them. Not once. He thought about them every day and Sarah every night. He smirked at that. Now she was here. She could have called anyone but she called him. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, anyone of them would have answered her cry... but she called for him. Maybe now she was ready to take her place as his queen.

Arriving at the healing chambers, he waved his hand crossed the symbol of the door and it opened slowly. Once inside, he turned to face Myria, his best healer and old nursemaid.

"Mia, how's my heir?" he asked softly and with great concern.

The old elf snorted in disgust. "Figures! Ye WOULD choose an heir that was as much trouble as ye!" She whirled around and stomped up to him poking him in the chest.

"First ye bring me a half dead boy, IN the middle of the night, then I patch him up and what does he do?!" She ranted, blue eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth. "He refuses to stay put! Refuses to eat until he talks with ye! Refuses to let me tend to him until he makes a call! Whatever the hell that means! Not even a thank ye for all my effort to save his sorry arse. Like he has a choice in the matter of me tending him!"

Jareth couldn't help it and laughed. "What have you done to him?"

Myria snickered. Jareth followed her into the first room on the right. There lay Toby glaring at the woman with all the loathing he could muster. Of course he had heard everything she had just said and was obviously not pleased.

"Well boy, it's good to see you looking... Well at least not dead." Jareth grinned waiting for the boys comeback. Then he noticed Mia's full spread grin.

Jareth threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, you're evil Mia! Really, was it necessary to put him under a control charm?" He chuckled with a large grin plastered across his face.

Mia grinned maliciously, "No, but when he starts acting like ye I need to put him in his place. Just like I did to ye when ye were his age, and just like I will do with yer children when Queen Sarah finally consents to put up with ye stubborn arse for the rest of her life." She smirked at the startled look that crossed Jareth's face. "Oh ye think that I didn't know that Lady Sarah called for ye? That she be sleeping up in yer room this very minute as we speak." She tisk'd at him. "Really, yer highness, before the wedding. What will yer mother say?"

"It's not like that Nan, honest!" He choked out with a slight blush racing crossed his face. Casting a quick glance to see Toby lying there looking all too amused.

Jareth growled "Mia, release him, now!"

Mia did so immediately, startled at the tone of her king's voice. What had gotten him so furious suddenly?

Toby moved his jaw and sat up, "About time you sho..." He didn't have time to duck the fist that was coming fast at his face.

*Crack*

Stars and pain collided as Toby's head snapped back.

"What the HELL was tha..." Toby stopped at the murderous look in the man's eyes. Toby remembered him from when he was a child but he never remembered seeing that look in the man's eyes. Toby gulped suddenly afraid. "Please, whatever I did, I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"Jareth, I can't have ye abusing my patients. Ye maybe king but…"

"With all due respect, old woman, stay out of this." Jareth snapped, never taking his gaze off Toby. "Boy, do you know who I am?" he growled, feeling a certain satisfaction at seeing the boy quiver under his gaze. He watched as the boy tried to find the nerve to speak.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King. Please, I'm sorry I called you, but I have to go home." Toby hated himself for begging but he had to get back to his sister. She must be so worried. He gulped nervously as the king stilled and watched with fear as a sinister grin slowly formed over the older man's face.

"Tell me Mia, is he well enough to go home?"

"Yes. He is. But"

"Good. Take my hand Toby." Jareth held out his hand. Cautiously standing up, Toby eyed the offered hand as if a viper, "Come, Come, We haven't all day."

Making his decision Toby took his hand.

* * *

A/N: What evil could a furious Jareth have in store for our Toby? Any idea why he is so pissed?

"Oh, oh! I know!" Elizabeth raises her hand.

I growl "Put your hand down! Of course you know. You're my muse for pete'sakes!"

Elizabeth pouts and goes slinking off into a corner. "Well you asked." she muttered glaring.

I sigh. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.


	3. Tears, A Scare and A Secret Revealed

A/N: Well Next Chapter's up. *Sighs* I love my Muse!

Elizabeth grins. "Can I get that in writing?"

Well I hope you enjoy and please, pretty please review! Oh and limey goodness in this chapter. You have been warned! I don't own the Labryinth nor its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tears, A Scare, and A Secret Revealed**

* * *

Sarah eyes fluttered open as she returned to the world of the living.

"Ah, so ye wake, do ye dear?"

Sarah turned toward the voice and found that it was an older woman with long silver hair pulled up into a high pony-tail. Her blue eyes dancing with mirth, "How do ye feel, my lady?"

Sarah glanced around the room she was in and her breath caught. The room was lovely with black curtains and silver lace and a warm fire roaring in a marble fireplace. The bed she lie in was huge and oh, so soft. Curiously she turned to see the old woman going through some ornate doors, but not two minutes later she came back through with a long gown.

"Well lass, are ye going to stay abed all day or are ye going to get dressed and go see what our king have in store for ye?"

"Umm... Who are you?" Sarah blushed as the old woman laughed, she didn't know how else to say it.

"My name's Myria, my lady, but you can call me Mia. I used to be playing nursemaid to the king, like I will be playing nursemaid to yer children when ye finally say yes to his ornery highness." She chuckled and added, "Please let them have yer temperament and not his!"

Sarah laughed until it sunk in what Myria had said. Her face turned white with panic. "Wait! Waitwaitwait! I'm not getting married! Who is this king you keep talking about? Where am I for that matter? Wha...what is going on here?" She stammered as Mia gave her a small gentle smile.

"Calm yerself child. Take a deep breath... Go on now. Do it."

Sarah did as she was told without a thought. As she let the air out she felt a lot calmer. Looking at Mia in wonder, she was surprised when the old woman laughed.

"There now, to start with tell me, what is the last thing that ye remember?"

Sarah gazed at her blankly until the memories came rushing back; the soldiers, the letter... Toby... Toby...

"TOBY!" Sarah cried out with a pained voice. "M.. m.. m.. m.. my br.. br.. brother. He.. He's gone. He promised and he's gone. He promised..."

"What is the meaning of this Mia?! Why is she crying? What have you done!"

Mia and Sarah looked started at the doorway. There stood a furious Jareth and Sarah raced into his arms.

"Out Mia! Now! Go!" he barked with barely suppressed rage.

Mia snorted at his tone, "I go now for I know that ye be just concerned with our Sarah, but I warn ye now if ye ever speak to me as such again I'll turn ye over my KNEE ye stubborn PUP." She growled as she teleported out of the room.

Jareth glared for a minute at the spot where the old hag had stood before picking up the weeping woman and carrying her back to the bed, "Now love, please stop crying. It's not good for the baby."

"WHAT!" Sarah gasped.

Jareth couldn't hold it in. He let loose a laugh, "I kid precious. Now what has gotten you so upset?"

Sarah punched him hard in the arm, "Ow! Sarah, precious, there is no need to get violent."

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she growled.

Sarah frowned as she felt him still. Looking up into his eyes, she found a depth of sadness in them that caught her breath.

"Would it be so bad... to bear my child... to be loved by me... to… to be my queen?" He asked, breaking eye contact and looking down and away.

Sarah froze at his unexpected vulnerability; she had thought that his proposal had been a diversion. Could he have really meant it? She frowned at the thought of all those wasted years if that were really the case. Realizing that he was still waiting for her answer she grabbed his chin and forced his face back to hers.

Leaning in close, she responded, "I would be honored," then kissed him with all the pent-up feelings that had filled her heart for the last 20 years.

Moving to straddle him, she pushed him down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Her hands started at his shoulders and moved slowly down to his waist. Grabbing the hem of his shirt she pulled frantic to get closer to him. At the first touch of his skin she froze. His skin, his lips were so soft. Breaking the kiss, she removed her t-shirt and then glaring down at him.

"Am I going to have to do all the work or are you going to snap out of it and play with me!" she huffed.

Growling, she ground into his manhood hard to emphasize what she meant by the word play. Jareth snapped out of his dream state and realized what she had just said and where her hands were. All he could do was moan. His queen was above him offering herself to him, straddling him like a pagan goddess with her hair flowing down her back and over her chest. Her puckered nipples peaking tantalizingly through her thick mane as if to say 'kiss me, lick me, suckle me, take a nibble and taste me'.

With a growl of his own, he grabbed her glorious locks and gave her a hard, demanding kiss. Grabbing her hips, he gave her a hard thrust, relishing the gasp that slipped from her lips as she whimpered in need. Rolling her under him he continued to grind into her hard and fast, while kissing her lips and trailing hot wet kisses down her neck until he got to the base of her shoulder. There he gave a hard bite and a hard thrust. Sarah arched off the bed, screaming as she hit her very first orgasm. Jareth groaned as he hit his climax hard with her. With limbs entangled and bodies slick with sweat, Sarah placed a gentle kiss to Jareth's forehead that warmed his heart.

"Jareth?"

"Hmm, what is it precious?" he mumbled exhausted and spent.

"Not that it wasn't mind-blowing and all but do you think next time we could try it without our clothes on?" she grinned at the look on her lovers face as he realized that they were still clothed.

Jareth let out a bark of laughter, "Oh yes. We should definitely try it that way next time."

Jareth waved his hand and Sarah and he were cleaned up and fully dressed. He wore a white poet's shirt and tight black leather pants with knee-high brown boots while Sarah was in the gowned that Mia had brought in earlier; it was a forest green with gold trim and thread. It had a leather corset and knee-high brown boots identical to Jareth's. Jareth walked over to the vanity that was by the window and pulled an amulet out from one of the drawers.

Walking back to Sarah he kneeled in front of her, "Sarah, my precious heart, would you do the honor of becoming my queen, marrying me and baring my children?"

Sarah pretended to think about it...

Jareth's heart started to sink until she gave in a wicked grin, "I thought you would never ask..." she answered in a quiet voice.

Her eyes widened, "Toby…"she whispered, her heart aching as she thought of what she had lost.

Jareth grinned "Oh, love, that reminds me... I have a surprise for you!"

Sarah looked up at him with sad green eyes, "Jareth, I..."

Putting a finger to her lips, he hushed her gently, "Not now precious. Come see my surprise first before you start to cry. I almost forgot to show you. He smirked down at her as her placed the amulet around her neck and he gently held her by her waist. With a shower of glitter they were gone.

* * *

A/N: WOW how was that for a lime. Sarah's a likes to dominate I think. *grins* Well Hope you enjoyed my little lime! Please leave a review at the door. ^_^


	4. Relief, Payback, and Meeting Labyrinth

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I don't own the Labyrinth and a BIG shout out to my wonderful Beta Lisabit. Have fun and enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter four: Relief, Payback, and Meeting the labyrinth!**

* * *

Toby cursed the Goblin king once more as he fell into another damn oubliette. When he got out of this damn labyrinth he was going to kill that fucking goblin. This made the third one that he had fallen into. That damn dwarf had led him in the wrong direction, again!

"There you are! Boy, you must really like our oubliettes. This one is the best one yet. At least it has a bed."

With that said, Hoggle lit a candle and snickered at the cocky youth. At first he was all set to help the young snot. However, after Jareth told him about what happen and the fact that the brat made Sarah cry he figured that, short of letting the boy get killed, he wouldn't lift a finger to help him. As it was the boy had 4 hours to go and was about a half an hour away from the bog of eternal stench. Hopefully Jareth wouldn't see fit to drop him in there like he had with Sarah... although the idea did have its merits. Toby glared at the little dwarf. Why was Hoggle giving him so much trouble?

"I thought you were my sister's friend. Why aren't you helping me? It is what she would have wanted? She probably thinks I'm dead. I have to get back to her."

"I don't and I ain't the one who left her alone and broke her heart!" Hoggle growled viciously toward Toby. "How dare you try to guilt me into helping you, you little rat! It was you who got yerself into this predicament and I was nice enough to open the door to every oubliette but that's as far as my help goes. You are the one who went to play soldier knowing that if you died yer sister would be devastated. Why do you think Jareth's so pissed off at ya! Why do ya think that the Labyrinth is giving you such a hard go of it! YA MADE HER CRY!" He shouted, fury raging through his veins as he struggled to not strike the youth.

* * *

Sarah watched in awe as she heard what Hoggle had said, "I never realized how much of an impact I left on this place." Turning back to Jareth she laid her head on his shoulder. "I am so glad he's safe. Thank you Jareth, this is the best gift I could ever receive... but why on earth did you make him run the labyrinth?"

She gazed at him in curiosity as he chuckled darkly.

"One: He made you cry and for that he's damn lucky that I didn't send his little backside to an oubliette for a few years!" Jareth glared at the large crystal sphere that was floating in mid-air in the center of the throne room.

"Two: He's a cocky kid who needs to realize that every action has a consequence." He smirked "What better way than in a labyrinth where nothing is as it seems?"

"Three: As my heir he needs to find be able to find his way through the labyrinth without the use of magic. He needs to complete it with in the thirteen hours and he needs to connect with the labyrinth to do so."

"Did I mention that he made you cry, love," bending down to kiss her soft full lips.

Her arms came up to wrap around his neck to drag him into a fuller, deeper kiss. Jareth tore his lips away from Sarah's and stare. "You, my dear, are dangerous," he breathed, his breath coming out ragged.

"My love, I'm surprised that you haven't sent him to the bog of eternal stench yet." Sarah snickered, eyes shimmering with amusement at the thought of her brother getting dropped into the awful place.

Jareth grinned maliciously, "Would you care to do it my love?" He smirked as her confused look?

"How," she began.

"Close your eyes, love. Then feel the floor beneath your feet, feel its slight pulse."

She did as she was told, her eyebrows shot up as she felt a small thrumming pulse underneath her. Without being told she let herself fall into the pulse. Jareth watched as she connected for the second time with the labyrinth.

* * *

"Hello Sarah."

Sarah turned around to see a pretty little girl with long hair that was the color of sunshine standing there near her. It was dark all around and she couldn't see anything but the child.

"Hello Labyrinth," Sarah smiled as the girls blue eyes widened slightly and a delighted smile crossed the young girl's lips.

Sarah smirked as she recognized those eyes. "Does Jareth know that you're the Labyrinth… Mia?"

The girl morphed into a woman about Sarah's age. Mia was no longer a crone nor was she a little girl. Now she was 35 and beautiful, her long tresses reaching near her ankles and her eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth.

"Nay, he does not. He was never smart enough to figure it out. Not like ye. Well done with ye Sarah. Yer brother is just as dense," she chuckled. "Those two really are cut from the same cloth."

Sarah laughed. "I know. It's funny really when you think about it."

"So you want to send your brother to the bog... That's a little cruel, don't ye think?" Mia's eyes laughed as she chuckled again.

"Maybe, but it would be funny... well that and payback," Sarah grinned as Mia laughed again.

Suddenly Sarah had a thought...

"Mia, how do you have a human form? I thought the labyrinth was supposed to be neutral; a consciousness that was neutral to good or bad."

"Oh my, child, no, not at all! I am now the labyrinth, but I was once an elf from Scotland. I held a strong love for children within my heart and I was disgusted with the way humans treated their children. Ones that should have been a blessing as all children are were treated as a curse. I could na have a child..." she whispered with sorrow in her voice and eyes.

Sarah reached out to hug the woman. Returning the hug, Mia continued on with her story.

"The first goblin king and I were fast friends. We grew up together. When I told him about the children and my problem of not being able to bear any, he thought to petition the gods. When we did the gods agree that the children should be protected and since I was the one who felt strongly about it that they gave me a chance to protect them by becoming the labyrinth. They changed my magic and created the labyrinth and placed most of my soul with in it, giving me control of it. To challenge the challengers and make them fight to get their child back. All but one, so far, has quit not even half way in." Mia grinned as Sarah blushed.

"The gods gave Armond, the first goblin king, the ability to change the children he took into a fae or another magical creature. He and I became the protectors of all unwanted children. His duty was to temp the runners with their dreams and mine to challenge them as I saw fit. I allowed the Goblin Kings, past and present, to manipulate me a little, giving them the illusion of control but I do as I see fit." Mia and Sarah shared a knowing grin.

"I live to protect, the body you see houses only a part of me, it gives me a chance to interact with others on a personal level. It gets lonely just being the labyrinth and having only a pig-headed and obstinate king to talk to. It also gives me a chance to help raise children such as I did Jareth, for example."

Sarah grinned at the thought of Jareth as a child, "I bet he kept you on your toes."

"He tried, but a well-placed control charm made him think twice," Mia grinned wickedly.

Sarah snickered at the image that Mia created, "So how am I connected to you? I don't get that part."

"It was a part of the pact between Armond and myself... Because I was placed so close to the Goblin City, he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't turn on him or his descendants. So I agreed to give limited control to him and the all goblin kings and queens that could pass through me within thirteen hours. Most actually had failed but there have been a few like Jareth who could navigate me. You actually beat his time by two hours and therefor earned your place as my queen and ruler. Just as I rule you, you rule me, tis give and take. You are the first since Armond that has succeeded in figuring out my identity, of which I hope that you will keep to yerself."

Sarah laughed, "Of course and thanks for explaining. Now about my brother and that bog..."

* * *

Toby stared at the dwarf, understanding for the first time why he was having so much trouble.

"My sister cried," he whispered ashamed.

"Yeah, she did, she thought you dead. You almost were. You're damn lucky you called for Jareth when you did." Hoggle glared at the youth for the umpteenth time. "You asked me why I was upset with you... You're weak. Sarah was far stronger and less whiny then you are and you aren't going to get out of here until you learn the lesson the labyrinth and Jareth be want'un to teach you."

"Lesson?! I'm supposed to be learning something from all this hell! What could I possibly learn from getting dropped into these damn oubliettes and warning stones that make you go the wrong way! Nothing is as it seems arou..." Toby's bright blue eyes widened as the dwarf began to snicker.

"No! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! That's the LESSON!" He growled now thoroughly pissed off.

"All this just for... no... that's not just it is it?" Toby looked up at the dwarf.

Hoggle looked at him expectantly, "Go on... Finish yer thought."

"Things are never what they seem. You've told me all night that the goblin king was angry with me for making my sister cry," then it clicked. 'Sarah's here,' he thought as snippets raced through his memory, things he had overhead as well as a small flashback.

_'When Queen Sarah finally consents to put up with ye stubborn arse for the __rest of her life.'_

_'That Lady Sarah called for ye.'_

*flashback*

"The main reason I wrote those books Toby, is because of the lesson in the stories."

"What lessons that sis?"

*end of flashback*

"Every action had a consequence," Toby muttered.

His sister was with the Goblin King!

The dwarf grinned, "Took you long enough."

Just then the floor gave out beneath them and they slid feet first through a dark tunnel.

* * *

Sarah came back to herself smirking. Opening her eyes, she found Jareth grinning as he watched the crystal. She watched as Toby fell onto the ground next to the bog. He was cussing so creatively that Sarah's eyebrows rose and she grimaced at the thought of her little brother knowing such colourative phrases.

Jareth gazed down at his Sarah's dark head. To have his arms wrapped around her and have her leaning back into his embrace was a dream come true for him. To feel her hands on him, he groaned at the thought...Wait! He gave a startled jerk as he realized that he wasn't imagining it; her hands were indeed. He moaned as he looked down to find his queen grinning up at him; her hands stroking him softly. Then with a wink her eyes and a shower of glitter, she was gone.

Jareth blinked...

Sarah had disappeared...

She had...

But...

How...

Her eyes..

Her hair...

"The Labyrinth."

He growled as he disappeared in a puff of glitter to find his soon-to-be bride.

* * *

A/N: Hehe Sarah had some fun. Paybacks a bitch, sorry Toby. Who would have guessed that the Labyrinth raised Jareth? ^_^ hehehe I did of course. Well I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review. Thanks and see you next time!


	5. Th Apple, The Chase, And Meeting the

A/N: Well I'm back with the next chapter I hope you enjoy the Lemony goodness I have planned. This is my first attempted at a Lime or a lemon so please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Apple, The Chase, and Meeting The Parents**

* * *

Sarah snickered when she told Mia to expect an irate king to be coming after her.

"Ye did not!" Mia choked out.

"I did!" She grinned.

"Child, when I gave ye fae magic I didn't think ye would take to it so quickly! Ye are bad child." Mia snickered in awe.

Sarah created a crystal and watched as Toby struggled to get past Sir Didymus. She smirked as Hoggle just sat back and grinned."

"Mia? Can I interfere with a runner?" She asked grinning.

Mia grinned, "Course ye can lass. Ye are in alright, except for mating, the Goblin Queen. I have no problems with it." Mia's head came up and she grinned."Ye better hurry lass, his royal orneriness is coming"

Sarah grinned as Jareth appeared. With a kiss blown in his direction and a shower of glitter she winked out of sight. Jareth growled in frustration. He turned to Mia who was cackling with mirth and smirked.

"Nan, you might want to call my mother and father, they will want to be here for the wedding. I trust you will have everything in order for our return."

Mia bowed her head as he blinked out of sight. She grinned at the thought of Sarah meeting Lord Oberon and Lady Tatiana. With a smirk of her own and a shower of glitter she disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Hello Hoggle."

Hoggle turned at the whispered hello. He gasped quietly at the sight of Sarah. She was breathtaking. Her hair had become a deeper shade of brown, bordering on black. Her emerald eyes held a tint of silver to them and they sparkled with mirth. She held a hand quickly to her lips indicating that he should be silent. With a glance to Toby, who was making his way through the junkyard, he nodded. She turned and walked a little ways away before glancing behind her and Hoggle followed in understanding. When they were sufficiently far enough away she turned and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Hoggle, I have missed you!" She exclaimed with a beautiful smile.

He grinned, "Good to see you haven't changed Sarah," returning her hug. "Yer brother should be at the castle before the thirteenth hour."

With that said, Hoggle watched as Sarah smirked wickedly, "That's why I'm here."

With a twist of her wrist a crystal appeared and Hoggle could do nothing but stare, "Give my brother this," she giggled as she tossed the crystal to him.

As he caught it, it became an apple. He knew that it Sarah would never hurt the boy so he just nodded his head grinning as she winked out of sight.

* * *

Sarah reappeared in the throne room snickering as she thought about the apple that Toby was going to eat. He was going to feel the pain that she felt with his death and maybe then he would never do something so foolish again. With a satisfied nod to herself she draped herself on the throne waiting for her love to find her. She had some things planned for him and couldn't wait for him to come and take her.

"Well, well, well. What a brazen and presumptuous chit!"

Sarah straightened up quickly looking around for the source of the male voice.

"Who's there," she growled her newly heightened senses on high alert. With quick reflexes she caught the crystal that had been thrown at her and sent it back at its owner. Growling out, "Show yourself now!"

"You dare give orders to Oberon, High King of the Fae! Who are you, that you would dare such?"

With a shower of lights a man stood in front of her. He was a tall as Jareth, with long silver hair pulled high atop his head. He was dressed in long green robes and his icy blue eyes glared at he with disdain.

"I dare," she growled, eyes flashing with an emerald fire. "For I am Sarah, Champion Queen and companion to the labyrinth and Soon-to-be Queen of the Goblin City, beloved wife to Jareth, king of the goblins, with all hope, mother of his children and elder sister to his heir!"

Oberon chuckled at the girl, his son had chosen well indeed, "Well, what do you think of that statement, my queen wife?" He called out.

With a flash of light and a glimmer of glitter a woman appeared. Sarah's breath caught. The woman was stunning; blonde hair like sunshine and green eyes like the greenest grass, the woman looked like she was a goddess not a queen!

Tatiana smiled at the girl, taking in every detail. Yes, the woman was quite beautiful, her dark hair, full lips and porcelain skin. Yes, beautiful was definitely the word. What really surprised Titania were the child's eyes. A dark emerald lined with silver. The work of the labyrinth, she knew.

"I say our son chose well, my king husband."

She held in a chuckle as she watched the girl's eyes widen and but no fear was held in them. She double approved. Her son needed a strong woman to bring him to his knees. She grinned at the girl and she watched as the girl smirked.

"Did I pass the test?" Sarah laughed at the shock that passed over Lord Oberon's face. Of course she knew who they were. You didn't get to be a good fantasy writer without studying Shakespeare. "It is an honor to meet you Lord Oberon, Lady Titania." She bowed gracefully to them.

Titania laughed as she watched her husband face, it really was quite comical, she like the girl already. There were few who could make the High King speechless. She watched Sarah's head come up quickly.

"Sorry, if you will excuse me."

The High Queen felt her son's magical signature as he blinked into the throne room just as the girl blinked out with a smirk upon her face.

Oberon looked bewildered, "What exactly just happened, my dear?"

She smiled as she turned to her son, "You just missed her," she smirked as her son gave a growl and blinked away.

Oberon looked at his wife expectantly, "Well?"

Titania smiled coyly as she sauntered up to her husband, grabbing his hair she gave him a good long kiss before stepping back and blowing another kiss his way before winking out of sight.

Oberon smirked as he finally understood what was happening... Looks like his wife wanted to play.

* * *

Toby's stomach growled for the umpteenth time. Turning to Hoggle he asked, "Hoggle, is there any food around here?"

Hoggle couldn't help but grin, it was just too easy. Taking out Sarah's present, he tossed it to the youth, "Here, eat it and hurry up!"

Toby looked at the apple and remembered in his sister's books she fell victim to an enchanted peach but it didn't do her any harm... At least nothing permanent, so he figured he would chance it. He had to keep up his strength somehow. With that thought he bite into the apple and immediately was overcome with pain.

"He promised... he promised!" Another wave of pain wracked through him.

"Why, Toby? You promised you would come back to me alive."

Wave after wave of pain hit him. He already understood that this was what his sister felt. All he could do was curl into a tight ball and cry as his guilt for almost leaving her alone made the pain twice as bad.

After what seemed like hours he gasped as he was suddenly falling.

"Hello Toby"

Looking around in the darkness, he couldn't see anything. The woman's voice was quiet and gentle. It sounded slightly familiar but he couldn't place it. Lying on the ground with his body wrecked with pain, he felt a soothing hand on his shoulder. The pain was being taken away.

"Thank you," he gasped. With tears falling down his face as he cried, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"She knows that. Tell me what have you learned?"

"Who are you?" he asked trying to discern through the darkness, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Tell me what lessons you have taken to heart Toby," the voice grew insistent.

He stood up slowly, with a small voice he said, "I have learned that not everything is as it seems and that there is a consequence for every action."

"Such as?"

"I never thought about what would happen to my sister if something happened to me. I never thought of what she would go through. I was selfish and I caused her great pain because of it. I was stupid and had my head up in the moment. If it wasn't for the goblin king I wouldn't have survived." Toby grimaced as tears fell down his face, the pain of guilt weighing heavily on him.

"You're the Labyrinth, aren't you?"

"I am. We are connected now. You have learned you lessons and so I have acknowledged you as heir to the Goblin throne. Well done. Your magic is simple. Just in vision what you want or where you want to go and you will have it or you will be there. First, however, you must complete the labyrinth. This is the only way to unlock the magic sealed within you."

"Good luck Toby"

With that he was falling again.

* * *

Jareth grinned as he stalked his prey. There she was in the gardens, looking beautiful in the sunlight. Just a little closer and... Jareth grabbed Sarah kissed her teleporting them to his bedroom.

Sarah was surprised at the sudden assault to her senses. She couldn't say she wasn't pleased that he finally had captured her. She moaned as he thrust his tongue hard into her mouth. With a thought she willed away their clothes and gasped as their flesh met. Her hands drifted over his skin as he kissed his way down her neck.

With a groan Jareth pushed her gently onto the bed, grabbing her nipple in his teeth he bite down gently and watched as she arched off the bed with a small scream. He grinned as he sucked harshly, his hands going to her hips as he ground roughly into her slick wet heat. Groaning at the moisture, he was startled when she gave him a hard shove and disappeared only to reappear on top of him. She ground into him as she rocked back and forth.

Sarah leaned in and grabbed his hair, pulling hard, forcing Jareth's head back and baring his neck to her. With a growl that aroused him further, she bite down on his neck hard as she slammed herself down on top of him. He whimpered submissively as she screamed in pain and pleasure. Jareth could do nothing but watch as she rode him. Groaning, he was in awe of this goddess that was above him. Reaching up, he gently held her breast, running his fingers from her breast to her back. He quickly flipped them and groaned as she bit his chest in punishment. He growled as he began to thrust into her at a frenzied pace, harder and faster, he leaned down and sucked her breast with a force to match his pace. She was crazed with passion; tossing her head from side to side he was struck with her beauty. Passion building until they came hard together.

Sarah screamed as she felt herself clench around him. It was exhilarating to have such power over this man. She felt him come inside of her and it was hot as she watched his eyes close and his body shook like her own from the force of it. She groaned at the fullness of his seed. Hot and slick with sweat, Jareth collapsed on top of her. Oh yes, it was definitely better with their clothes off. She smiled, satisfied that she could make this king lose control and the force of their passion, she thought she would have died and gone to heaven, Gods, how she loved this man.

Jareth had felt the barrier that marked her end as a virgin and he bent his head to hide his tears. He had been given the greatest gift imaginable and he was in awe of his queen. By the Gods, how he was in love with this warrior queen.

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed my lemony goodness. This is the first time I have written a lemon or a lime so please be gentle with me in the reviews. ^_^ Well see you next time.


	6. Final Chapter: Lessons learned

A/N: Well I'm back with more. I hope you're ready for more. This sadly is the last chapter so I hope you like it. Here it is enjoy. ^_^ I don't own The Labyrinth or any of it characters.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Lessons Learned and the Wedding**

* * *

Toby grinned as he finally made it to the castle. It was easier than he thought it would be. Turning to Hoggle, he bowed his head toward to dwarf in a sign of respect.

"Thanks for everything Hoggle. I know you were angry with me and you had every right to be, but I appreciate your help."

The dwarf humped and waved him away, "It was nothin'. Just be seeing that you don't make Sarah cry again."

"I won't. You have my promise." Toby said, grimacing at having to face the Goblin King in his lair. The last time he got decked and his jaw was still feeling the bruise. Heading up the steps and into the castle he walked around until he found himself in the throne room.

"Hello, you must be Toby."

Toby whirled around to find an enchanting woman in front of him. She was almost as stunning as his sister. No denying that he was basis when it can to his sister. The girl stood there with hair the color of sunshine and eyes as green as the greenest grass. Yes, she was definitely almost as pretty as his sister. He bowed.

"Yes miss, I am. You are?"

"I am Tatiana, High queen and wife of King Oberon, mother of the Goblin King," she grinned at the disgruntled look on the boy's face.

Apparently he was not very happy with her son. She tilted her head to the side contemplating the youth. He was tall and bared a resemblance to her own son. It was the hair she decided. The both had the same shining blonde hair. He did have such pretty blue eyes. Yes, he would make a good heir she thought.

"Tell me Toby... What do you think of my son?"

With all due respect, your highness, what I think of your son is not to be said in mixed company," he growled eyes flashing with irritation.

"Hmmm… I see."

Changing the subject she grinned and asked, "What do you think of the throne room. Myria and I have decorated it for the upcoming wedding. You of course will be in it."

Toby shook his head slowly. "No, your highness, the hall looks nice and I am sure it will be a grand wedding but I have to go home. I have to apologize to my sister and let her know that I am alright."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Is this the heir I have heard about, my love?"

Toby whirled around, startled at the sound of a deep voice. There a man stood. He could only guess that this must be the High King Oberon. He bowed in respect.

Oberon's gaze sought his wife's. She nodded her head slightly, approval shining in her lovely eyes, his own darkened remembering what had taken place just a few hours ago. Her eyes glimmered with mirth at his lust. He turned his attention back to the boy in front of him. The boy was built and was striking in appearance. He could tell that the boy was honest and would be a good king someday.

"Toby, you will be staying for the wedding, however, that is neither here nor there. Something precious to you is beyond those doors. Just go through, down the hall and finish your challenge. Good luck!" With that the queen and king disappeared in a sparkle of light and glitter.

Toby stared at the spot where Titania had once stood, confused. The only thing that was precious to him was his sister. He thought that the old hag and the dwarf were just trying to distract him with all this talk of Sarah marrying the Goblin King. But could she really be here? Was she really so distraught that she wished herself away...? Was she really going to marry that rotten king? God, he hoped not, but the sinking feeling in his stomach gave him the feeling that he should get used to calling the bastard... he grimaced at the thought... brother.

Turning to the doors that the queen indicated, he decided that there was only one way to find out.

* * *

Jareth shot up in bed and grinned. So his heir had made it after all. That was good. Gazing down at his beloved, he hated to disturb her, but the challenge must be completed. She must make the run.

"Precious," he crooned, gently stroking her hair.

"Hmm... What is it Jareth?" Sarah sighed with a gentle, sleepy smile on her face.

Jareth groaned at the look she was giving him. By the gods, she was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. Her hair curling around her face, her eyes held a dreamy look, and the way she was looking at him was enough to make his loins harden and his blood boil with want.

Leaning down he gave her a tender kiss. He laughed as she tried to deepening it. The siren was insatiable. It was hard to believe she was had been a virgin not too long ago. He always knew that she would be as passionate in his bed as she was as stubborn out of it.

With a sigh, he sadly waved his hand and dressed them both.

"Come, my precious, it is time to finish the challenge. He must make the run to you," with that she sat up and grinned mischievously.

"Oh, goodie, I get to have some more fun."

She grinned wickedly and Jareth almost felt sorry for the poor boy. She wasn't going to make it easy for him. Standing up, he teleported them to the Escher room. Jareth gave her a lingering kiss and grinned at the lust shimmering in her eyes.

"We only have a few minutes, beloved; it is time for you to run. When he appears start to sing. You will know what song to sing, just let your instincts guild you," kissing her once more this time on the forehead.

He whispered "Have fun, love, now run."

With that Sarah took off running as fast as she could. Once she was crossed the room she waited for her little brother to show up.

* * *

When Toby arrived in the Escher room, he growled, "Goblin King, show yourself!"

In a puff of glitter, Jareth appeared before the youth, "I see you made it boy. Your challenge is not finished yet. Watch."

With that Toby watched as Jareth created a crystal. Jareth rolled the crystal around in his hands and then he turned and threw it. Toby watched as it bounced off the stairs and rolled to a stop at his sister's feet, "Sarah!" he cried.

He watched as his sister picked up the crystal and as if she didn't hear him turned and walked away.

"This is the last leg of your challenge boy. Catch her if you can," with that Jareth disappeared with a shower of glitter.

Toby stared to run keeping watch for his sister.

Sarah watched as her bother ran to catch her but she was always one step ahead of him. Toby stopped cold when he heard her start to sing.

_'At the airport I saw Toby waiting for his ride,_

_And with her head upon his shoulder_

_His young and lovely sister_

_From where I stood I saw she was cryin'_

_And through her tears I heard her say,_

_Toby, don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life_

_Toby, don't be a hero, come back to me alive,_

_And as Toby started to go he promised to keep head low_

_She said 'Toby, don't be a hero, come back to me.''_

Toby grimaced and started running after her again. He had promised that he wouldn't try to be a hero, but he had broken that promise. He had just wanted to make her proud. He realized now that she had always been proud of him. He just wanted to prove himself, make his mark, so to speak. It had almost cost him his life and caused his sister to cry. He never wanted that. Now all he wanted was a chance to apologize.

_'The soldiers were trapped in the desert_

_The battle raging all around_

_The sergeant cried, we've got to hang on, boys_

_We've gotta hold this piece of ground_

_I need a volunteer to sneak out_

_And met up with our other reinforcement men,_

_And Toby's hand was up in a moment,_

_Forgettin' all the words she said,_

_she said_

_Toby, don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life_

_Toby, don't be a hero,_

_Just come back to me alive_

_And as Toby started to go,_

_He promised to keep his head low_

_She said Toby, don't be a hero, come back to me_

_I heard his sister got a letter_

_That told how Toby died that day_

_The letter said that he was a hero_

_She should be proud he died that way_

_I heard she threw the letter away'_

He heard the pain that was laced in her voice as she sang. His guilt tripled at the mention of the letter. He knew what she was talking about. He remembered getting shot. If it wasn't for that crystal he would have been dead.

*flashback*

Toby felt a searing burning pain as he felt the bullet pierce his chest. He fell to the ground gasping. Never had he imagined that being shot would hurt so much. As he lay in the sand he could feel the blood pooling around him, his life soaking into the desert sand. He turned his head to see a crystal sphere shimmer into light. As he gazed into it he saw himself as a child. He was being thrown up into the air and caught by a man. He remembered this man from his dreams. He watched as the man sang to him. The goblin song. He never could remember all the words. He just remembered that it was so much fun.

He choked on his laugh. He would hallucinate about goblins. His sister was corrupting him. His sister... She was going to be so sad. Looking back to the crystal with tears in his eyes, he saw the man staring back at him.

"Toby," the man said, "if you're seeing this then you are in serious danger. This crystal is a protective measure to insure that you stay safe. Just say your right words and I will come."

The goblin man vanished from the crystal and the crystal itself disappeared. Toby remembered how much fun it had been. As he started to black out he whispered without conscious thought..."I wish the goblins would come talk me away...right now."

Then the world went black.

*End of flashback*

Despite everything the Goblin King put him through, he was thankful for him saving his life. It gave him a chance to put things right with his sister. Gazing down at her, he saw that she was just below him. Without even hesitating he jumped... only to have her disappear. He floated down to the floor as despair flooded him. She was just an illusion. She wasn't really there.

"Goblin King, you really are a rotten bastard!" he growled out in anger.

"I do hope you're not talking about me boy," Toby whirled around coming face to face with his adversary.

"What have you learned boy?" Jareth's glared at the youth with an icy stare, but inside he was praying that Toby had learned what he needed to.

Toby glanced away, ashamed for his behavior, "I learned the lessons you wanted me to Goblin King," he answered.

Jareth's gaze softened,"Those would be?" he asked gently.

Toby looked up into the kings gently gaze, tears shimmering in his eyes, "Not everything is what it seems... and... and there are consequences for ever action. Please, I just want to go home to my sister. I know I caused her great pain and I just want the chance to tell her I'm sorry. Please." He begged hating himself for his weakness.

Toby watched as the king glanced behind him, "Well, precious, what say you?"

Toby slowly turned to see his sister standing there with tears in her eyes. He watched as she opened her arms and without another thought he ran into them and started to cry in earnest.

"Pl…plea... please forgive me. I... I was so selfish. I jus… just wanted to make you proud. Plea… please forgive me," falling to his knees he shook with grief.

"Oh, Toby," she sighed, "Of course I forgive you. I'm just glad you're safe."

He face shone with relief at his sister's words before growing somber again, "I'm really truly sorry for causing you so much grief. I just felt like I had to prove something. It was so stupid. I am…"

Sarah cut him off with another hug, "Stop it. I know you're sorry. I am glad that you learned you lesson in the labyrinth."

Toby pulled back and looked over to Jareth, "I did. Thank you for making me run it."

Jareth grinned and tilted his head in a slight bow, "That reminds me… come here, Toby."

Toby stood in front of Jareth nervously, the king's face grew serious.

"You have beaten the labyrinth and have earned your rightful place as my heir. What say you?"

Toby looked from Jareth to Sarah. Seeing her nod encouragingly, he stood straight and looked Jareth in the eyes. "I accept my place as your heir and I am honored to be chosen."

He looked back at his sister and gave her a sly smile, "By the way I have heard that congratulations are in order," he grinned at the blush rising to his sister cheeks as Jareth laughed.

"I guess if your happy with this rotten prick them I have no choice but be happy with you," his eyes shone with amusement at his sister's discomfort.

She laughed sheepishly and gave him another hug, then wrinkling her nose she grinned as she said, "I love little brother, but boy to you need a bath!"

Toby growled at the reminder, "Oh, yeah!" He glared at Jareth. "Just what the hell was with you dumping me in that smelly ass bog! That was just cruel!" Jareth grinned as he held up his hands in an innocent gesture.

"You're looking at the wrong person."

Sarah snickered, "That would be me that dumped your sorry ass near the bog," she grinned. "Call it payback for not keeping your promise; the same with the apple."

"Damn sis that was you! That was pure evil!" He grimaced at the memory.

She just shrugged, still grinning, "Yup, paybacks a bitch," with that said she winked out of sight.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Toby walked her down the aisle and Oberon preformed the ceremony. There were flowers everywhere and Sarah was dressed in a gown that was the color of pure snow. She had a black corset and black knee-high boots. The contrast screamed innocently wicked. Her amulet that Jareth gave her hung between her breasts and her veil flowed down her body in a sheer silken wave.

Jareth's outfit was no better with a white poet's shirt and tight black leather pants and boots to match. Together they made a stunning pair. With the vows said and tears shed, they winked out of sight. Toby just shook his head at their impatience before turning his gaze toward a beautiful looking red-headed fae. Her forest green eyes shied away from his as he approached her and asked her to dance.

* * *

Sarah couldn't wait; she had to have her husband right then and there; winking them to their chambers, removing their clothes as she did so. However, Jareth had other ideas. With a wave of his hand she couldn't move. Jareth smirked as he slowly trailed a finger down her figure.

"Slowly, my precious, I am going to take this slowly," he watched as she glared at him, her eyes promising murder for placing the control charm on her.

He grinned unrepentant as he leaned down to her ear and whispered heatedly, "You may move."

Sarah bolted up to attack him but he just grabbed her wrist and laughed. As she struggled he said only one word, "Cum."

Sarah couldn't believe the effect that one word had on her. She arched off the bed screaming silently as the pleasure hit her hard. Gasping for air, she weakly growled at him, "Jareth, if you ever want to have fun again I suggest you release me from the charm now!"

With a shake of his head he laughed, "No, my love, I want to savor you this time. I am going to make you scream my name and I promise that after tonight you won't have the strength to walk for a few days at least."

With that said he proceeded to lick his way down her body, nipping and sucking at her breast, causing her to buck against him trying to get closer. He groaned but didn't let that stop him.

Looking up at her he grinned, "You may speak but you are not to move unless it is to come."

He grinned even wider and at the string of cuss words that came from her mouth and proceeded to silence her with a passionate kiss. His hand drifted down between her legs and flicked her hard. Sarah gasped, giving him access to her mouth. Deepening the kiss, she moaned as his hands drifted up and down her body, memorizing her curves and coming to rest on her breast as he stroked her. He kissed his way down her neck and bit down gently grinding his hips into her, letting her feel all of him. Gasping, she cried out as she came again.

"Jareth, please," she whimpered, "Please fill me. I need you now!"

Jareth groaned at her words. With a snap of his fingers he released her from his spell only to have her quickly cast it on him.

"Lay down on your back!" She commanded watching with satisfaction as he was forced to do as he was told. She loved playing with him and she was going to have her fun now too. Straddling him she grinned leaning forward she whispered, "Kiss me."

Jareth sunk his hands into her hair and ever so tenderly kissed her lips. Hearing her gasp, he deepening it, pouring all the love he felt into it. Sarah broke away dazed and stunned from the force of his kiss. Gently, she kissed her way down his neck and nipped at his chin, then his chest, moving her way every so slowly down licking and nipping, sucking and kissing until she reached her real destination.

She marveled at the smoothness of him, hard yet soft like velvet. She gently traced him with her fingers, stroking him, fascinated by how he twitched. Looking up, she noticed that he had a pained expression. Releasing him from the charm, she started to apologize only to have him flip her over and delved his tongue between her legs. Harder had faster he licked and sucked, nipped and thrust into her with his tongue. Sarah screamed as she came so hard that she saw stars. Jareth continued with his assault on her senses.

As she hit her climax for the third time, he thrust to her with a groan and sent her screaming his name as she spiraling into oblivion with him joining her.

As she came down from her high, he gently kissed her brow, "I love you. Sarah, my precious, oh what you do to me." Jareth whispered.

Sarah smiled at his words and gazing deep into his eyes she whispered back as she slowly fell asleep in his arms, "With all my heart I love you too."

* * *

Myria smirked as she felt something spectacular.

Tatiana saw her grin, "Alright Myria, spill! What are you so happy about?"

Myria looked at Tatiana and grinned happily, "Congratulations, In 9 months, yer highness will be a grandmother."

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? I hope you like it and I hope you are generous in your reviews. ^_^ Thanks! I know I used the lyrics from 'Billy Don't Be a Hero'. I don't own them but they inspired me to write this story. Of which I hoped you enjoyed. Well, take care and pretty, pretty please review! ^_^


End file.
